


Expensive

by Leopardsnake



Series: Leopard's Jotober2018 [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Summoning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: Auguste finally finds what he summoned.





	Expensive

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Scorched.

“You are the Summoner.” It wasn’t a question.

Auguste watched as the small child shaped demon pulled his expensive suites from their hangers. She pulled one of the shirts on.

“And you were summoned.” He said back.

She turned to look at him, and her yes made his breath catch in his throat. They were red with horizontal pupils. If he was still unsure of what she was, her eyes certainly would have cleared it up for him.

“Why the summons?” She asks, smoothing her shirt out. Her eyes never left his.

“ Because I could.” He answered, watching her closely.

She smiles, pushing back some of her long red hair. Even the shirt she chose is red. It must be her theme.

“Name?” She demands, marching up to him. He backs away, almost tripping on the carnage covering his floor.

“Auguste.”

“No.” She shakes her head as if disappointed in him. “My name.”

He tilts his head to the side, blond hair falling into the corner of his vision. She sighs heavily.

“You summoned me. Now you must name me.” She demanded, that seeming to be another trend of hers.

“Uuh.” Auguste grunted, trying to think of something that would suit her. “Victoria?”

She -Victoria- smiled again. “It’ll do.”


End file.
